King Of Smackdown
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Jericho is starting to think he is better than everyone on the "B" show, and believes he should be put back on Raw. A talk with The Undertaker may help set him straight.


**A/N- I have another Jericho story ready to go, but it will be a story that follows this one. Trust me, the second story is much better. Plus, I haven't wrote any Jericho one-shots lately. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

He was surrounded by wannabe wrestlers. That was the only thing he could say to describe the situation. He looked around at the men in the room, and shuddered at the though of working with any of them. They were all nobodies, they weren't even good enough to shine his shoes. How was he supposed to continue becoming a legend when _this _is what he had to work with?

"Cody, remember all those times I told you that you were going nowhere in your career?" Chris asked over the phone. He was still staring at the men in the room around him.

"Yeah, very vividly."

"That's why you should be on Smackdown." Cody rolled his eyes. Chis hasn't shut up about being drafted since the moment....had got drafted.

"Refresh my memory." Cody played along. It would get Chris off the phone quicker.

"Smackdown is full of no name wrestlers. I don't belong here. I belong on the main event every Monday." Chris either ignored, or didn't seem to notice the stares he was getting from the rest of the Smackdown roster.

"Chris, are you aware of who all is on that show with you? You should consider yourself lucky."

"Edge, Jeff Hardy, Undertaker, Kane,CM Punk, Rey Mysterio, and all of those other nobodies don't hold a candle to me."Chris gloated, unaware of the approaching figures.

"Ted, Randy,and I are heading out. Talk to you later." Cody quickly hung up, thankful to be off the phone.

Chris yelled a few obscenities into his phone before chucking it into his bag. He began rummaging through his belongings looking for the magazine that he was on the cover of, when his light was cut off.

"Hey! Do you overgrown assclowns mind moving? I am busy here." When they didn't move, Chris became frustrated. How dare they deny him of his own personal time? Who did these Smackdown guys think they were? God? Deciding now was not the time to argue, Chris grabbed his bag and left the locker room, not looking at the men who were in front of him, scowling.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was almost showtime, and Chris was in the same predicament he was in earlier; bitching on the phone.

"I understand Chris. I would have loved for them to switch Cody and keep you over here." Ted dodged a fork being thrown at him by Cody as he talked.

"All these guys have huge egos over here, Theodore."

"And how does management expect you to deal with all of that? I mean, you are only a man." If there was one thing Ted loved, it was feeding Chris what he wanted to hear.

"I know, I am not Super Cena. Oh, and get this Theodore...they are making me share a locker room with everyone else!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"How can they treat you like this?" Ted asked, shoving a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

"It's preposterous."

"Damn right it is. You are Chris Jericho, Y2J, the Ayatollah, King of the World, and a man who deserves his own dressing room." Ted continued. No wonder he was Chris's favorite.

"Theodore, excuse me, some assclown-Undertaker-is standing in front me of. I'll call you back later." Chris hung up and addressed the man in front of him.

"Can I help you?" Chris asked, looking up at the deadman.

"Do you have a problem with me and the rest of the boys?" Taker' was considered the locker room leader, and Chris knew it.

"Yes, yes I do." 'Taker was a tad shocked, not expecting Chris to admit it to him.

"Then leave."

"Trust me assclown, I would if I could but I can't. Smackdown needs star power, and I am all they have left." He could almost respect Chris's honestly. Almost.

"Now you listen here boy, I don't know how they run things over on Raw anymore, but...."

"With me at the top." Chris quickly added.

"But over here, you work for you spot. You aren't no better than anyone else...."

"Yes I am."

"On the roster, and all of us, every single one of us, will get the respect we deserve from you..."

"I doubt it."

"Or I can guarantee you won't make it far in your career over here...."

"Yes I will."

"I don't know why you think you are better than everyone else...."

"Because I am."

"Over here, but for four years there have been no problems...."

"Except for the low ratings."

"Between anyone, and just because you are here doesn't mean it is about to start." 'Taker finished as if if didn't notice Chris interrupt him constantly.

"Do I make myself clear?" It was like Chris was being scolded by his father.

"Just one question."

"What?"

"Are there any empty rooms here? I deserve my own locker room." Chris informed him, dead serious.


End file.
